Threesome Maid
by Demon Luna Mae
Summary: Luna is the newly hired maid at the Varia mansion. But things becomes complicated because of the Varia Officers lusting over her. BelxOC FranxOC SqualoxOC
1. Chapter 1

Luna was one of the newly hired maids of the Varia. Only a few tried for the job since it was an assassination group that you will serve. Getting the job was pretty easy. Just say you need the job and that's it. You're accepted. Because the Varia is in badly need of servants since servants there come and go easily because of the attitude of the Varia Boss and Officers. Luna knew that but she is in need of money. She lives alone and has to do work so as to keep living. Don't mind their treatment to her, as long as she is able to sustain herself with her daily needs.

Being together with the Varia is quite hard than she had ever imagined. All of the Varia Officers together with the boss, Xanxus, are horny (with the exception of Lussuria who is kind to her) and keeps on verbally and physically hurting her. Xanxus is always tugging at her hair and throwing wine bottles at her head. Squalo keeps on shouting at her and remarks her as stupid and a scum. Levi who always scold her. Belphegor who keeps on throwing knives at her (which she luckily always dodge) and even Fran who keeps on flipping her skirt up.

One thing she couldn't get over with is the sexual harassment she keeps on getting from them. Her harassment keeps on happening everyday ever since she entered the Varia. And she could not do anything to protest since the payment of the Varia is quite huge compared to the other families. When they are harassing her, all she could do is gasp and say: "Sempai, what are you doing?" or "Please stop" or something similar. But the men around her don't stop in what they are doing to her since she is a gorgeous girl. She has blond hair that reaches halfway her thighs, crystal sapphire blue eyes, fair skin, and being 18, she has a large bust, and a perfectly carved body having the right curves in the right places.

Belphegor, Squalo, and Fran are the men that keep on harassing her everyday.

One time, when Luna was in the attic, Fran suddenly came in and stealthily locked the door. Luna, who wasn't aware at that time, became shocked when she felt hands grab a handful of her breasts from behind. And when she turned her head around for the doer, Fran locked lips with her making her more even shocked. Fran demanded and entrance but she refuse to let him in and closed her lips tightly. Fran aware of her negative response squeezed her breasts half-heartedly making her cry out in pain causing her mouth to open and Fran's tongue entering in. He explored every inch of her enjoying her taste and her delicate little tongue. He pulled away to breathe, turned her around facing him and stared at Luna whose face was deeply flushed and tears falling from her eyes. Fran smirked slightly at how lustful she looked. He grabbed her by the wrist pulling her closer and reached his hand behind her back opening the buttons of her maid outfit. It fell from her in an instant. Luna tried to hide her body from him as she blushed in deep embarrassment.

"S-sempai... Wh-what... a-are you d-doing?" She mustered to say in her quivering lips.

"Checking you out, of course." He answered in that monotonous voice of his. He placed her hands at her both sides and said.

"If you dare protest, I'll suggest that you'll be fired." He threatened. "Don't worry. I won't touch your lower regions."

He unclasped her bra and threw it at the floor. His mind went blank leaving him staring and adoring her large and healthy breasts. He let her sit an old table and stated kneading and massaging her ample bosom. She gasped as he started to pinch her nipples and pull them up and let go of them returning to its original place. Then he licked her right nipple making her moan while his other hand kept on massaging her other breast. He licked her nipple and bit it earning a loud moan from her. He then turned hi attention to the other breast giving it the same attention it deserves.

He then started to place his hand inside her panties and he felt that she was wet as he traced the shape of her vulva. She moaned again. He was certain that he was already giving her pleasure. He removed her panties and stared at Luna's face.

"Y-you said... Y-you won't... t-touch..." she said in breaths.

"Yes. I do said that I won't touch your lower regions." He said in that monotoned voice. "But I can lick." And with that, he lowered his head and started to lick at her most sensitive place. She moaned wantonly making Fran more eager to do more. He licked and licked until he came to the point of sucking. He sucked her like she was a sweet lollipop. He bit her clitoris a bit hard and she cried out again in pain. He suddenly felt sorry for women that they always experience both pain and pleasure when it comes to sex. He lapped at her clitoris gently as an apology of giving her pain. She started to close her legs trapping his head in between her thighs. Fran smirked at the sudden change and continued to eat her out as he receives moans and groans of pleasure escape her rosy red lips and her tears in her eyes dried out but still, she looked lustful as ever.

When Luna came, Fran removed her hands and smirked wildly as sipped her liquids making Luna more embarrassed. He placed his mouth open at her vagina so that her liquids will go directly in his mouth. He enjoyed her taste as he drinks her liquids.

When he stood up, he stared at her gorgeous naked form making him want to do it to her all over again. She just lay there sprawled across the table as she stared back into those teal colored eyes. She stood up and grabbed Fran by the neck and caught him in a sloppy kiss. She lapped at the trail of her liquid in Fran's mouth reaching at his jaw and neck before she passed out exhaustion. Fran dressed her and covered her in a blanket kissing her in the lips one last time before leaving the attic.

These things happen between Fran and Luna when Fran fell like eating her out which she is grateful for that he never touched her lower regions and used his tongue instead.

But Bel was on on another level.

When Luna was taking a shower, Bel suddenly entered the bathroom and opened the curtains of the shower are. Luna yelped as Bel studied her alluring features making him grin. Luna covered her body with her hands.

"S-sempai! What are you doing here?" She asked thrilled.

"The prince wanted to play with his toy. Ushishishi." He answered frankly.

Bel stepped inside the shower and pinned Luna in the wall. The warm water coursing down their skin.

"Ushishishi." Bel laughed.

He made Luna sit on the floor still leaning on the wall. He then spread her legs apart and insert a finger and curled inside her. Luna writhed in pain tears building up in her azure eyes.

"Ah!" She gasped.

"Ushishishi! I'll make you experience heaven and hell." And with that he started to thrust his finger in and out of her slowly and caught her in a sloppy kiss. He thrust his tongue on her having the dominance. The prince talented mouth started to trail down her body. To her neck, chest, and stopped at her breasts. He kissed the valley between as he sucked on her left breast while his free hand squeezed the other making her moan in pleasure. he turned his attention to the other breast and treated it more violently than the other breast. Then he inserted a second finger making her gasp again.

"Ah-ah... ah..." She stammered.

"Mmm..." Bel started to become violent. His thrusts became faster and deeper making Luna's body wrench. He played with her clitoris with his thumb as he circled it and pressed it hardly making Luna's suffering and pleasure raise more.

After 5 minutes of fingering her with two fingers, he immediately inserted a third finger in her vagina making her close her eyes shut and bit her lip.

"Ushishishi. The worst is yet to come." And that's when Bel started to be wild. His thrusts became more faster and deeper than ever.

"Ahh! S-stop!" Luna cried out in pain her walls starting to become more tight. But Bel continued to thrust in her wildly.

"Mmm... Yeah baby... " Bel said as he put all his strength in thrusting his fingers into her.

And that's when she came. Bel lifted her thighs up and licked her liquids together with blood rushing out because of the too much pressure he did in fingering her. The blood made Bel more contented as he slurped more of her liquids and blood.

When he was finished, he stood up to remove his pants and boxers freeing his trapped manhood. He positioned Luna and uttered one command. "Suck"

Luna obeyed and took the swelling organ in her mouth as the thick smell of it clouded her senses. She took it out and licked his shaft up and down as he shuddered in pleasure. she kissed the tip and bit it lightly making Bel put his hands beside his head and looked up grinning and cursing.

"Oh. You fucking slut! I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll fucking cry in fucking pain." Bel stuck his tongue out like a dog and licked the shell of Luna's ear.

Luna started to bite his manhood sinking her teeth leaving red marks as she massaged his balls gently squeezing them.

Bel removed his shaft from her mouth and let her stand, turned her around pressing her towards the wall as his other hand grabbed her breast. He inserted three fingers at once in her ass making her cry out again. He thrust his fingers into her violently making her moan wantonly. When Bel pulled his fingers out, Luna felt relieved. Bel licked his blood soaked fingers one by one.

"Fucking maid. I'm gonna fuck the little fucking whore you are." He said in a dangerous tone. Luna shivered.

And that's when she felt his manhood enter her. She moaned and cried. Bel saw her reaction and kissed her until she became accustomed and began to meet his thrusts. When he pushed in deeper and pounded faster, more tears fell from her eyes and more moans escaped from her lips. He pounded her harder making he breasts hurt because of the pressing in the wall.

He withdraw his manhood just before he came spraying the back of Luna's thighs with ribbons of cum. Their breathings became faster and ragged feeling the after effects of the orgasm. Luna went limp and passed out because of the number of thrusts she got from the maniacal blond prince. Bel just smirked at how pathetic she looked sprawled on the floor. He turned the shower off. Wrapped Luna in a towel and carried her bridal style to her room running across Fran in the process casting them a jealous look and savouring his sight at the lustful sight of the girl the blond was carrying. When he reached her room, he dressed her up and tucked her in bed giving her one last kiss as he turned and left her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna was now used to the happenings in the Varia's mansion. Half of her is enjoying what the Varia Officers is doing to her and the other half isn't. Since because the men in the Varia are all _brutal assassins_, she always cry out in pain whenever they fuck her.

(Well, in the first chapter, you already witnessed how much of a teasy Fran was and sadistic Bel treated her. Now, its time for the commander to shine!)

It was already 10 in the evening and Luna is patrolling the corridors and checking if everything is fine. Upon arriving on the last floor, she wasn't surprised to see the whole corridor dark. The topmost level of the mansion is mostly unused. It is full of unused guest rooms. She walked through the dark hallways until she reached the last room and when she was about to leave, the room to the last door opened. Someone grabbed her by the hand and threw her on the unused bed of the dark room she sat on the edge of the bed startled and scared.

"What the-?" She didn't have much time to finish her sentence because someone had already caught her quivering lips. She protested and tried to pull away but the molester grabbed the back of her head and only deepened the kiss. After a long eternity of time (for her at least, but it was only four minutes), the person pulled away panting in low, slow rhythm while hers was deep and fast.

"Who are you?" She asked in a scared voice like that of a helpless little girl.

"Shut up, you slut!" He said in a deep hushed voice that she recognized.

"Commander!" Luna shouted as he opened the nearby lampshade.

"I said shut up, fucktard!" Squalo shouted at her.

He kissed her again now using his tongue to explore her mouth. She responded to him when he wanted dominance and let him have the lead. (Well, as you see, she's always an uke when fucking and the guys always enjoy her lustful and pathetic state)

Then Squalo stood up and stripped her off of her maid clothing-apron, ribbons, skirt, blouse, hat, socks, shoes, undies, bra (geez! Why do the maids here has too much clothing? He asked himself) making sure his fingers lingered in the right places that sends electrifying shots through her body.

"Squ-sempai..." She shivered with every touch.

He spread her legs apart and swiped his wet, hot tongue in her privates. She gasped and stared at the commander of the Varia licking her. She just can't believe that this certain man, the man that has too much pride and highly thinks of himself as the best is doing this dirty activity (for her, it's dirty) with her; especially that she's just a maid and he's her master. He sucked at her noisily unlike Fran who was so quiet in working with her lower parts with his tongue. But Squalo was far more talented than the mist guardian. He knew well how to make a girl go mad. He also did bit her clitoris like Fran but lightly and gently which gives her a sigh of relief. And then this part came that made him more better than Fran. He pushed his talented tongue into her vagina exploring her inside. She moaned lustfully and Squalo took the hint that he was doing a good job. He grabbed a handful of her large and healthy breasts then started kneading and massaging them gently. She took hold of his shoulders to keep his balance. He pinched her nipples and she gasped again. He just continued in eating her out as she arched her back and pushed her privates nearer to his face making him smirk as he buried his face in her inner thighs and blew his hot breath into her. She shivered and dug her nails into his shoulders. When he withdrew from her, she was startled and begged for him to continue.

"Squ-sempai, please... continue..." She begged to him.

"We need to adjust..." He explained. "I'm already done in eating you out."

He inserted one digit into her carefully as she closed her eyes and give into the comfortable feeling she is experiencing now with Squalo. He pushed his finger in and out of her gently quite a little concerned that it will hurt her. He looked at her in the eyes looking for pain but she just nodded and removed his hands off her.

"I've masturbated with two fingers before.. So it's alright.." She explained to him. "But only at slow rhythms..."

Squalo just merely looked at her and smirked. "You're a dirty little maid then?" He asked as he plunged three fingers into her all at once without any further warning.

"Ah!" She gasped at the sudden pain. "I s-said... t-two... f-fingers... o-only- ah!" She protested as he started to thrust his fingers into her slowly at first.

"In actual sex, using two fingers in fingering is lame - very lame indeed!" He explained as his thrust became wilder, faster, and deeper.

"A-ah... Ah!" She gasped and moaned wantonly. "S-sempai!"

She cums and he licked the liquids coming out of her. Sipping and slurping noisily at her privates. She blushed at the sight of the strategy captain of the Varia drinking her liquids.

It's your turn now." He said as he stood up and removed all of his clothing. He climbed on the bed and sat there legs opened wide. He motioned her to his lower body part as she took the hint and bent down before him putting his erection into her small mouth.

"_I_ _never thought that it was this huge. Not that I thought it small, either._" She said to herself.

She licked his manhood skilfully (because of the blowjobs she do to Bel) licking it up and down, taking turns in bites and even swallowing his shaft until it reaches down her throat.

"_Whoa! This girl is talented!" _Squalo said to himself.

When Squalo pulled himself out of her mouth, she laid her on the bed and positioned himself on top of her. He entered her slowly and gently looking into her eyes for signs pain. Tears flowed out of her eyes and he kissed her passionately waiting for the pain to disappear.

"You're a virgin and yet you're talented?" He asked as he pulled away from the kiss. "How surprising!" He smiked.

He thrusted into her slowly at first then faster and deeper. She cried and moaned in pleasure. each of them murmuring each others name in pleasure. Squalo was feeling too good to pull out before he cum. He spilled all his seed in her and both of them screamed.

Squalo lay beside Luna hugging her.

"You took the risk" She said to him in quivering voice.

"I don't care. It feels too good to stop." He answered stupidly.

"I love you, Sempai." She said.

"Me, too." He answered.

She was shocked but remained silent.

"What if I become pregnant?" she asks suddenly.

"I don't know yet" he answered. "But I won't kill it."

She smiled before drifting to sleep as he planted a kiss on her lips and slept with her peacefully.

**LOLZ! Finally finished the 2****nd**** chapter! Hope you like it! Comments are lovely by the way! :D**

**Fran: I want to do a foursome.**

**Bel: Good idea, Frog! Ushishishi!**

**Squalo: Voi! Count me in!**

**Luna: Sure! Just wait!**


End file.
